Friedrich the Usurper
Friedrich the Usurper (1289-) was Holy Roman Emperor from 1314. Friedrich, previously the Duke of Austria, seized power after a civil war in 1314. His reign saw the Holy Roman Empire expand to include parts of Hungary, France, Belgium, and northern Italy, as well as vassalize the Kingdom of Poland. Friedrich was also known for his many wives and mistresses, at one time marrying his former enemy Kunigunda of Poland; unsurprisingly, the marriage ended when Kunigunda cheated on him, and they became enemies once more. Biography Early life and background Friedrich was born in Vienna, Austria in 1289, the second son of King Albert I of Germany and Elizabeth of Carinthia, and a member of the German House of Habsburg. His siblings included Leopold von Habsburg (the Templar grand master), Albrecht, and Duchess Katharina of Upper Burgundy. He was a nephew of King Henry of Bohemia, who he allied with in 1311 due to their shared ancestry. Duke of Austria Friedrich inherited the Duchy of Austria upon his father's death in 1308, and he became a subject of Emperor Henry VII of Germany. On 16 January 1309, Duke Friedrich married Adelheid von Nassau, the daughter of the late Adolf of Germany, taking his first wife. In November of 1310, Friedrich decided to set about expanding his realm, and he declared war on Stephen I of Bavaria with the goal of seizing the County of Passau from Lower Bavaria. Friedrich hired Werner von Veringen and his Great Company to assist him with his campaign, which lasted from January to April 1311. Friedrich's forces defeated the Bavarians at the Battle of Wittelsbach in January 1311, and the Austrians forced Stephen to cede Passau to the Duchy of Austria in April. In doing so, Friedrich established himself as a powerful lord in southern Germany. On 1 December 1311, he was wounded while holding a small tournament as his wife's champion, leaving behind a scar on his face. Seizure of power ]]In 1312, Friedrich contributed a large army to assist Emperor Henry VII of Germany with his campaign against King Philip IV of France, and his forces dealt a decisive defeat to the French royal army at Langres. However, rapid political changes were occurring in Germany at the same time. The death of Henry VII and his elected successor Henry VIII of Germany (who reigned for three days) led to William of Hainaut becoming Emperor. Friedrich could not stand to see a Dutchman hold the title "Holy Roman Emperor", so he decided to press his family's claims to the throne. Friedrich led a revolt against William, and Austria found itself at war with the rest of the empire. On 14 April 1313, his wife Adelheid died of the plague, and she never had the chance to bear Friedrich children. On 10 May 1313, King James II of Aragon agreed to betrothe his young daughter Constance of Aragon to Friedrich, who had requested her hand in marriage to allow for him to seek an ally in Aragon. By 1315, the rebellion had conquered the Low Countries and had captured several Imperial cities, and peace was made after the Imperial Diet deposed William II on 29 January 1315, the same day as the Battle of Brauwiler. Friedrich was named the new Holy Roman Emperor, and he became known as "the Usurper" for his violent seizure of power. Holy Roman Emperor As Holy Roman Emperor, Friedrich was now one of the most powerful rulers in Europe, but he had yet to prove himself. Friedrich was interested in territorial expansion, and he was eager to expand the lands held by the Habsburg family. On 12 February 1315, he declared war on Lombardy with the goal of annexing Grisons, a region that was also claimed by Duke Hartmann of Upper Burgundy, his kinsman. In a war that lasted just a few months, the Germans managed to overwhelm the Lombards and conquer Grisons. The War of Grisons proved Friedrich's resolve, and it led to him being seen as a capable ruler. On 26 April 1316, Friedrich married the sixteen-year-old Constance of Aragon at a ceremony in Vienna, Austria, his capital, and she was crowned Holy Roman Empress as his consort. On 8 July, Friedrich allowed for his brother Leopold to join the Templar Order, and his brother Albrecht became the new heir to the throne, having enough electoral support behind him. Family Wives *Adelheid von Nassau (m. 1309-1313), died of plague *Constance of Aragon (m. 1316-) Children *Albrecht *Friedrica *Ruprecht *Hildegard *Ida *Ulrike Illegitimate *Friedrich Category:1289 births Category:German emperors Category:Germans Category:Emperors Category:Catholics Category:Austrians Category:Austrian dukes Category:German nobles Category:Nobles